The Other One
by Oxalia
Summary: Finn and Jake have encountered another human! However, she insists on being escorted to an island far away, and Finn isn't very thrilled about the fact that he may have to marry her if he wants to rekindle his species. Not OC/Finn


"You know," said Princess Bubblegum, "its high time we got rid of them."

"Well, that's dark. Even for you."

"Marceline! They are a threat to the Candy Kingdom, _and_ your species. It would be very irresponsible not to handle the situation in some way or the other."

"Relax, princess!" chuckled Marceline. "I'm older than you. I know better."

"That is absolutely untrue. Besides, no matter how old you are, I'm smarter than you."

"You are not!"

"Of course I am."

The two young women giggled in amusement. It was easy to forget the presence of danger with a friend, and Marceline wanted Bonnie to do just that.

* * *

"Finn."

"Yeah, dude?"

"Have you been in the tomatoes again?"

"Of course not."

"Finn..."

"Okay, I took a couple." Finn the Human smiled sheepishly at his friend, Jake.

"Finn!"

"What? I needed them to make a sandwich."

"But, dude! You know I've been trying to get them to breed!"

"Bro, I don't think it works like that."

"Yeah, but Abracadaniel says that if you keep them still and squeezed together, they breed and make little baby tomatoes."

"Abracadaniel's a wizard, man! He probably used some wizard magic to get them in the mood," the boy exclaimed, wiggling his fingers to emulate 'wizard magic', as he called it. Jake looked down and sighed.

"Huh. I guess you're right." His eyes lit up. "Or maybe we just don't have enough tomatoes!"

"Jake..."

"Come on, man! Don't you want to see what a baby tomato looks like?"

Thinking it over, Finn realised that he did want to see what a baby tomato looked like. Probably a smaller version of a regular tomato. But with legs. Arms?

"Sure man! Let's go out and get some now!"

And with that, the two set out to gather some tomatoes.

"They're gone. You can come out now."

"BMO, I'm _Air_. I'm always out."

The robot giggled to herself.

"Yes, but it is fun when you hide." Smiling, he held his hand out. "What to play a game with me?"

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Bonnibel smiled warmly at the vampire queen, who was quite taken aback by the realisization of how long it'd actually been since she'd been smiled at by Bonnie.

"What do you want to play next?" asked the princess.

"I dunno, maybe some cards, or we could pretend to be a band..." Marceline shrugged.

"Sure, but what instrument would I play?"

"You could... Sing, I guess? Never mind, it was a dumb idea."

"No, I'll sing. I suppose it'll be fun... But I can't help thinking about _them_, you know?"

"'Them'?"

"I mean, I'm here goofing off with you, and they're probably plotting to overthrow the King of Ooo eight about now."

"Bonnie," sighed Marceline, "they aren't as evil as you give them credit for." She grinned mischievously. "You don't relax enough. I mean, this is supposed to a special time for us, and all you can think about is work."

"No, that's not true!" She quickly glanced around, and grabbed Marceline's axe. "Here's your bass! Now let's play something!"

* * *

"Finn, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"What? I can't hear you from up here!"

"I _said_, I'm not _sure_ this is a_ good idea_!" Jake the Dog yelled up the tree his brother had climbed. It was tall and healthy, so the worst that could happen would be if Finn somehow managed to fall off the tree.

Which, knowing him, he would.

"But how else are we gonna get to see the baby tomatoes?"

"I thought we were gonna buy them from the market!"

"Oh!"

Finn slid down the tree.

"What made you think we were gonna pick our own tomatoes?" asked Jake.

"I dunno," replied Finn, "I forgot that that was a possibility."

"Is this like how you keep forgetting about the solar system? 'Cause this is happening way too often to be normal."

"You know, I bet they're still open. How about a race? Winner gets to name the baby tomatoes."

"Sounds good."

"No stretching," added Finn, noticing the mischievous twinkle in Jake's eye.

"I'm still gonna win!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that!"

And with that, they ran off in the direction of the market.

"Oh my Glob, what have these freaks _done_ to my tree!?" Lumpy Space princess glared in Finn and Jake's general direction. Turning her attention back to the tree, she softly caressed the dents Finn's shoes had made.

"Don't worry, babe; mommy's gonna take care of you," She whispered, lathering butter onto the marks.


End file.
